paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups make a reunion
Present Day PAW Patrol When asked about her life before she came to live in the Lookout, Tundra has a hard time remembering, only having a few tiny flashbacks of the time before she was on the streets. She can remember bits and pieces of the person she lived with, but it saddens her that she can't remember. Wanting to help Tundra, the other pups use the little information they get to try and track down her old owner, just to give Tundra some closure. I'm a dummy and forgot to make this BEFORE Tundra's Admirer and Pups and the walk down memory lane- SOOOOOO yeah. This story takes place before both of those. Just so you know. Also, characters might change around a bit as i work with it Main: *Chase *Skye *Marshall *Rocky *Rubble *Zuma *Tundra Minor: *Ryder *Alex *Mr. Porter *Rosie *Duncan *Blizzard *Noelle *Mr. Alcorn *Jayla *Princess *Icee *Smoky It was a rainy day in Adventure Bay, and all the pups were curled up inside in the warmth of the Lookout, watching a back to back Disney movie marathon on television. The pups yawned, a little bored. After a bit of silence, Rubble spoke up, looking at Tundra, who was trying to stop Rocky from tickling her. "Hey Tundra," The Bulldog grinned, wiggling his stubby tail. "I was wondering...Do you remember anything about your past before you came here? I know it's hard for me to remember, but i've been a bit curious if you had any ideas for your own..." Rocky stopped rubbing Tundra's belly and let her roll over so she was looking at Rubble. She tilted her head, scrunching her nose in thought as she tried to recollect any memory about where she came from. It was all hazy, bits and pieces floating through her mind, but not enough pieces to actually pull together. "Uh," The Husky muttered, closing her eyes to try and get a better picture. "...Not...Really....All I remember...Is....Being in a warm and cozy bed with a nice girl....and the next....I'm wrapped up in a blanket and in a box on the street corner......From that moment on i've been on the streets and then with you guys...." Tundra smiled a little sadly, tilting her head again. ".....I wonder what happened to that girl....She seemed really loving and sweet....." "Oh...I'm sorry, Tundra......I feel kinda bad for bringing it up..." Rubble's smile faded a tiny bit, but it returned when Tundra laughed a little and gave him a reassuring pat to the shoulder. "That's okay, Rubble- it was just an innocent question. I'm just a bit hazy on everything....I just kinda wish I could find her again, y'know? ......Ask her why she gave me up..." "I'm sure we'll find her someday." Skye smiled, looking at her friend with confidence. Chase scratched his ear, then looked at over at Tundra as well. "Maybe if we can stir up your memories enough, we can try and search for her! If she's still in town. Do you remember how old she was?" Tundra closed her eyes again, nose scrunching as she thought hard, trying to get the fuzzy pixels of her memories to focus and make the picture clearer....But to no avail...She sighed and opened her eyes slowly, blinking. "..Mnh....All I can remember is that she was probably Alex's age....She was young....and her birthday was coming up.... I think she had freckles...?" The other pups nodded, getting the little information that she gave them into their own minds. "Well it's a start!" Chase grinned, noting the details. ".....Start for what?" Tundra was a bit confused, they weren't possibly thinking of finding her....Were they? "For finding the girl, silly!" Princess giggled. They were. Tundra gulped, feeling uneasy. They got rid of her for a reason before, and she wasn't sure if she truly wanted to find out in fear of being hurt by the answer. "But....But it's been so long....What if she moved or something?" "It'll be okay, Tundra! Think of it as an adventure!" Rocky smiled, giving her a nuzzle. Tundra looked at her friends, scanning their expressions. Once she saw how eager they were to help her, she slowly nodded. "Okay.....Okay I guess it's worth a shot...." She sighed, giving in with a smile. "What's worth a shot, pups?" Turning around, the pups saw their leader stroll in from the elevator, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. "We want to try and find Tundra's old owner!" Marshall barked with gusto, a little more excited than he should have been as his tail whacked Zuma in the face while he was laying down. "Mawshall dude! Calm down!" "Sorry Zuma." "That sounds like an interesting quest, pups. Are you sure you can handle it? There'' are a lot of people in Adventure Bay." Ryder smiled, sitting down on one of the beanbags. "Yeah, Ryder!" Rosie grinned, her tail wagging as well. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" They all crooned in unison, making the boy laugh. "That's right, pups! So when are you going to do it?" Ryder grinned, scratching behind Chase's ears. "I wanna go ''now!" Marshall beamed, bouncing to his paws with more excitement. "Let's do it after the rain stops..." Rocky stuck out his tongue. "Rocky no likey water." The pups rolled their eyes, laughing. "We know!" "Well....I have been working on something for you pups just for weather like this!" Ryder smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to see it?" The pups all hopped to their feet excitedly, eyes glimmering. "Yes!" Ryder chuckled, going to the elevator. "Alright then pups, let's go!" The young boy led the eager pups up the elevator and into the top-most part of the tower, to the mission assignment room. Walking over to a box he had in the corner, Ryder pulled out several Pup Packs. They were all similar to each other, except for the different hues and colors on each one. "What are those, Ryder?" Rocky inquired, tilting his head curiously, watching the 10 year-old as he slipped each pup into a colored rain jacket; with a water-proof outer coating and a soft,warm coating on the inside; and a matching Pup Pack. "Nothing much, just something I was toying with. Since you pups can't really hold umbrellas yourselves, and I know some of you guys still like to go outside when it rains, I thought I could help you out." Ryder grinned and looked at every pup before noticing a tiny frown on Princess' face. "Here Princess, I even made extras for visitors!" He smiled at the labrador and handed her a golden-yellow pack, chuckling as she lit up and thanked him as he helped put it on her- then turned back towards the elevator. "Let's go outside and give them a try!" Rocky stuck out his tongue in distain, shaking his head in protest. "Outside? But it's wet! Why can't we do it in here?" The pup questioned, pouting slightly. "Because it's bad luck to open umbrellas indoors!" Tundra responded, leaning against Rocky. "C'mon Ro-Ro..Please?? For'' meeeee''?" Tundra batted her eyelashes and stuck her lip out as she gave him big puppy dog eyes, something she very well knew that he couldn't resist. Rocky tried to look away, but he was pulled back in to her gleaming, baby-blue eyes. He stared into them, almost like a trance before he shook his head. "Nnrrghhh....Okay!" He huffed as he caved in, rolling his eyes with a slight smile forming on his muzzle. Ryder laughed, scratching Rocky's head. "Don't worry Rocky, if the Pup Packs work correctly, then you won't get wet at all." "I hope not. I don't like smelling like a wet dog." laughing, the pups clambered back into the elevator and descended downwards the bottom floor. Once the doors opened, the pups all walked out, gathering around under the only dry spot around the Lookout, where the rain was being blocked by the roof. "Alright pups, just one little bark should do it. 'umbrella!'" "Rawrf! Umbrella!" The pups all yelped in unison, watching in fascination as a huge umbrella sprung out from each pack, big enough to cover every single inch of their body, even a bit more so. Each umbrella was the same color as the pup's uniforms and had their badge symbols on the side,(except for Princess's), but they were transparent and plastic-like. "Woah! So cool!" They grinned, watching as each umbrella popped to life. "Each umbrella shifts to the direction of the rain. And they're transparent so you can still see through it." The pups barked their gratitude to Ryder as they all nuzzled against him. "Thanks Ryder! These are awesome!" Ryder smiled and gave them all a scratch behind the ears. "No problem, pups! Now good luck on your search.....Don't stay out too late, come back when it gets dark!" "But the sky is ''dark!" Rubble grinned, looking at the gloomy, dark clouds. "When it gets darker, Rubble." Ryder laughed, opening his own umbrella. "Good luck, pups! I'm going to go watch a movie Katie at the theater, so just let me know where you are when i'm done!" "Okay Ryder! We'll be careful!" The pups responded in glee. Rocky looked up at his umbrella, watching as the raindrops splattered and slid down against the clear surface. "Heh...This is kinda cool!! I'm not gonna get wet! ...Ehh......Except my paws..." Rocky looked at the floor, lifting his paws in a bit of discontent as he stepped back towards the drier ground. "Hold on, Rocky." Ryder chuckled, popping inside real quick. After a few brief minutes he returned with green rainboots, putting them on Rocky's paws. "Better?" "Uhh....I guess so!" Rocky grinned, shaking his paws around as he got used to the feeling of the boots around his paws. "A bit snug, but they'll do the trick!" "Alright! Does anyone else want boots?" The other pups shook their heads. "No thank you!" "Yeah, ''we can take a little water- Unlike Wocky!" Zuma teased, playfully bumping Rocky as the mixed breed stuck his tongue out in recoil. "Ha ha! Say what you want, Zuma, but as long as i'm not getting wet, i'm good!" "Come on guys, we're wasting time! Let's get going!" Chase suggested, eager to get on a trail. Skye and Tundra nodded, looking at the rest of the pups. "He's right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" The girls giggled, imitating Ryder as they raced off towards Mr. Porter's. "Hey! Wait for us!!" The others barked as they raced off after the two- trying to catch up. Rocky laughed as his umbrella moved to deflect any puddle splashes. "Hehe..This thing rocks!" Tundra laughed and turned her head, giving Rocky a playful wink as they raced into town, the rain lightening up to a soft drizzle. The other pups tucked their umbrellas away, but Rocky kept his out. "It may be a little rain, but it still makes me wet!" He scoffed, shaking his head as the group of pups stopped at Mr. Porter's front door. Marshall skidded against a wet puddle before he landed against Mr. Porter's door, giving Rocky a quick splash before the umbrella could even register what had happened. Rocky let out a distressed groan, rolling his eyes as the pups tried to soften their giggles. "Ughh...Marshaaaaall!" "Sorry Rocky! Accident!" Marshall chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head; but then grunted as he fell backwards as the door opened. He stared up at Mr. Porter, who returned the gaze with a confused smile. "Hi Mr. Porter!" "Well hello Marshall, PAW Patrol..." Mr. Porter laughed, as Marshall flipped back onto his paws, wagging his tail happily. He ushered them inside to get warmed up, and gave Rocky a towel. While Tundra helped Rocky dry off, Mr. Porter set down a few bowls of dog-friendly hot chocolate and cookies for the pups and then finally sat down in a chair, leaning his elbow against the table. He still had a look of slight confusion on his face, but he was always happy to have company. "What brings you pups in? Some news, or are you just feeling a bit peckish?" "Both!" Rubble exclaimed happily through a mouth full of treats, his stubby tail wiggling like crazy as he eagerly munched down the treats and washed it down with a bit of hot chocolate. "We're looking for Tundra's past owner just to kind of clear things up for her...The only thing she remembers is that she's Alex's age and has freckles!" "Hhmmm..." Mr. Porter stroked his mustache in thought, staring up at the ceiling. "Well I guess we just need to ask Alex about his schoolmates then, huh?" He smiled, standing up. "Oh Alex!" "I'm playing with my toys!" Alex called back downstairs, causing the older man to let out a playful sigh. "Okay then Alex, guess the PAW Patrol will just have to come talk to you another time!" "The PAW Patrol is here??" There was a sound of clunking and loud footsteps as the boy raced down the stairs, almost slipping and falling, but his grandfather caught him. "Careful, Alex! The stairs are slippery when you have socks on!" "Heh...Sorry Grandpa....Hi guys! What are you doing here?" Alex beamed excitedly, scratching Marshall between the ears. "Heheh- That's the spot!" Marshall barked, his tongue lolling out as his foot thumped against the tile. "We came to ask a few questions, Alex." Chase nodded, sitting up straight as the others finished off the rest of their treats. "Do you know any girls at your school with freckles...?" "Well....There's a few of em! Alice, Emilia, N...N.....Ah....I can't remember her name.... Nicole? ...I dunno..." Tundra folded her ears, frowning a bit. "Heh...Th-Thanks anyway, Alex...." "Well we've got three girls so far right now, sis." Icee grinned. "It's a start!" Tundra nodded slowly, kinda staring into space for a moment before shaking her head, snapping back into reality. "Yeah....Yeah it's a start..." She chuckled nervously. "Do any of the names sound familiar to you...?" Skye murmured, looking a bit hopeful as she eyed her friend's expression. She felt a bit worried when Tundra kept spacing out, but she figured she was just trying to jog her memory. "Mnh....Not sure.. I can't really remember...." Tundra closed her eyes, thinking back. "....Let's just look for those girls...." The pups nodded and stayed with Mr. Porter for a little while, eating a few more treats and playing with Alex before they finally pushed off to continue the search. Rocky was a bit disgruntled to leave the warmth of the house, but seeing the sad look on Tundra's face made him determined to push through. The pups paused when they noticed the lack of one pup. Looking at Tundra, they tilted their heads, noticing her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed a tad bit. "What's up?" Skye muttered, walking over to her friend. Tundra kept her eyes closed, but answered, "I...I just think I know another place to look...Who to ask.." "...Who?" The PAW Patrol mused, staring at the Husky. Tundra slowly opened her eyes, shifting her feet. "......We have to go see Blizzard." "Blizzard?! Are you out of your mind??" Icee spat, her fur bristling at the thought of her half-brother. "He might have more idea of who she was, Icee! His eyes opened before mine did and maybe Duncan knows something about the girl too..." Tundra shuffled her paws, splashing a tiny bit at a small puddle. "It's worth a shot..." Smoky murmured, looking at the others, who shared anxious glances all around. ".....I don't know." Rocky looked nervously at Tundra, his fur standing on end. Blizzard just left a bad taste in his mouth, just hearing his name made him boil with anger. He couldn't stand how awfully Blizzard treated Tundra and other pups.... It was just cruel. "Please, Rocky...We need to try..." Tundra whimpered, her eyes growing wide. "I..I really want to find her...." Rocky stared into her pleading eyes, letting out a sigh of defeat. ".....Alright alright....Let's go find him....." The pups slowly walked towards the Cambridge's Pet store, dreading the upcoming conversation with the grumpy bully. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) "So you remember nothing about our owner....?" Tundra sighed, looking in defeat at her older brother. He shook his head, obviously a bit uncomfortable having the PAW Patrol around him. "...Not really, don't know what to tell you." He grunted. "All I know is that I had someone feeding me for a while and then I was adopted by Duncan." Blizzard shifted, looking at his owner, who was stocking the shelves with dog and cat food. "Do you know any red-haired freckled girls at school, Duncan...?" Tundra whispered, looking a bit nervous at the messy-haired boy. He shrugged his shoulders, not looking at the pups. "I dunno. I don't really focus on the girls in the grades lower than me...... I mostly just pick on the boys..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I can help!" A female voice rang out from behind the counter. The pups turned towards the voice, and they noticed a tall, dark-haired 17 year-old girl leaned against the counter with a wide grin. Icee let out a bark of excitement, her tail wagging as she scrambled towards her and jumped up onto the counter, licking the girl's face. "Jayla!!" Icee giggled and continued to bombard her with affection. The girl, now deemed as Jayla, laughed and hugged the small Husky. "Hey there Ice!" The teenager grinned widely, petting her. "How ya been?" "I'm good! We're trying to help my sister find the little girl that used to be her owner..." Icee thumped her hind leg as Jayla scratched behind her ear. "Well you're lucky I'm babysitting this dorkwad tonight." She snickered, earning a glare and an eye roll from Duncan. "Cause I believe I know just the little girl you're looking for." (Scene Change: Tundra's badge) Tundra walked anxiously up to the door of a small house, located between Foggybottom and Adventure Bay. She gulped, staring hard at the door. "...Y...You sure this is the right one?" She murmured softly, looking up at Jayla. The teenager leaned against the wall of the porch, running her finger along the doorframe. "Yup! I come to babysit her all the time. Good thing you pups found me when you did, Mr. Alcorn has a big business meeting today." Jayla moved forward to ring the doorbell. Tundra let out a whisper of anticipation as she squirmed. "Rocky I can't-" "Shh....It's okay, Snowpup..." Rocky murmured, leaning against her comfortingly. "You've wanted this moment and here we are....It's going to be okay." The door slowly opened, and a big man stepped out from behind the white frame. "Oh Jayla, perfect timing.. Noelle!" "Coming daddy!" A small voice rang out. An excited girl raced out from the hallway and jumped into Jayla's arms. "Oh yay! You're here! Can we play draw again, Jayla? Can we? Can we?" "Yes yes, of course! But first...." Jayla turned so Noelle could catch a glimpse of the nervous Husky squirming on the porch. Immediately the girl's face froze, her eyes wide and teary as Jayla lowered her to the ground. "....T....Tundra....?" "You...Remember my name?" She breathed softly, looking at the blueish-green-eyed girl with wonder. This was the girl. She could remember it now...The wavy auburn hair, the freckles, the soft voice....It was her. "N....Noelle....." "Yes!" Noelle smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You're so big!! Awwww!" Noelle giggled, hugging her tightly. "C...Can I ask you something?" Tundra murmured, nuzzling against the girl. ".....Why did you give me away?" "I didn't!" Noelle frowned, stroking Tundra's ear gently. "Daddy said you ran away.... I wanted to keep you!" Mr. Alcorn let out a sigh, a painful one. There was a slight shaking in his voice as he looked down at Tundra. "I never meant any harm....It's just that..." He sighed again, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. "When my wife died, it was the most tragic day of my life......But having your mother around was a comfort....She was our loyal companion...She was like another daughter...And having her.....Having her go in the same exact way that my beloved Michelle.....It was too much....Your brother was almost her spitting image, but was adopted quickly.....But Noelle...She...She wanted to keep you.....You had Snowdrop's eyes....The type of eyes that made me break down every time I saw them...." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "....I couldn't handle it...I was in such a deep depression.....One night I gathered you up in a blanket and left you in a box on the street...The busiest street corner....I thought for sure in the morning you would have been adopted!" "I wasn't!" Tundra shouted, then shrunk back. "There....There was some thunder......I got scared and toppled out of the box and ran...... I was a stray for a little while until I found Ryder and the PAW Patrol.." "I....I'm so sorry..." He sighed, shaking his head with shame. "I feel awful about it...." "So you do have a home already.." Noelle frowned, obviously wanting to take Tundra in again. "Don't worry..." Chase smiled, "I'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind letting you visit as much as you can~" "Really??" She grinned, her eyes lighting up as she gave Tundra another tight hug. "Papa would that be okay with you?" "I don't see why not....I've heard about the PAW Patrol quite a bit....Tundra you seem to be in good hands..." Tundra smiled as she turned to look at all her friends... The friends who had spent their entire day in stormy weather trying to help her find her old owners..... She may have felt like she was given up before; but she knew for sure that she had a permanent home...And friends that loved her with all their hearts. "I certainly am...." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Reunions Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories